Otra oportunidad
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Odín y Thor reciben una muy buena sorpresa de parte de Loki. Tras Thor el mundo oscuro y con unos cambios. Si no habeis visto la peli os aconsejo que no leais este fic hasta que la hayais visto. Quien avisa no es traidor. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia transcurre al final de la segunda película de Thor, por l s que no la hayais visto os recomiendo que no la leais. Pero l s que si habeis visto esa gran peli: en esta historia Loki muere de verdad, quiero decir que no es ninguno de sus muchos trucos. Muere en el mundo oscuro, sin embargo, un pequeño destacamento de Odín se encuentra con algo con lo que no contaba. Y ya está. No digo más que si no desvelo futuros misterios. Agur y feliz año 2014. Espero que os hayan traído muchas cosas los Reyes Magos.

* * *

><p>Asgard no había vuelto a ser lo mismo, bueno, más bien, Thor no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que había vuelto de su última batalla en Midgard. Había perdido más de lo que hubiese deseado nunca. Había vuelto a perder a Loki, y esta vez era para siempre. Y lo que más le dolía, a parte del hecho de no poder volver a reír con él, era que ni siquiera le pudo ofrecer el digno funeral que le correspondía por derecho natal. Había dejado su cuerpo inerte en esa inóspita tierra.<p>

Estaba dando vueltas a la comida que tenía en su plato sin probar bocado alguno, cuando Sif le interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras hablaba con Volstagg

-Estoy segura de que si vamos allí, nos encontraremos con que era otro de sus trucos y que realmente está vivo y liándola en algún sitio.

-Disculpa -le incriminó Thor-, Sif. Pero yo mismo vi con mis propios ojos cómo mi hermano daba su último aliento. Y Jane también lo vio.

-Lo siento, Thor -se disculpó la guerrera-. Pero es que no me fío de él.

-Dio su vida por mí, Sif. Le lloré mientras le sostenía en brazos y vi cómo su vida se marchaba de su cuerpo. Este se tornó frío y sin vida. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

La discusión fue interrumpida por un soldado que entró en el comedor y se dirigió deprisa hacia Odín. Le dijo algo al oído, y acto seguido se levantó, se disculpó y, llamando a Thor en el proceso, se marchó por la puerta junto al soldado.

-¿Qué -le preguntó Thor al Padre de Todos mientras andaban por los pasillos de palacio- ocurre, padre?

-Han encontrado a tu hermano. Mandé un destacamento pequeño para recuperar su cadáver y así poder darle una despedida digna de su rango. Sin embargo, lo que han encontrado no es lo que fueron a buscar.

-¿A qué te refieres, padre?

-Ahora lo verás.

-¿Está en malas condiciones? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No hijo, no. No es eso. No logro entender cómo ni por qué ha ocurrido, pero Loki no es el Loki que dejaste muerto la última vez que le viste.

-No logro entender a qué te refieres.

-Observa y calla -le dijo Odín al llegar al Cuarto de Sanación. Allí estaban las curanderas afanándose en un pequeño cuerpo. Dando mil vueltas a su alrededor.

Thor se acercó al lecho en el que se encontraban y no se pudo creer lo que vio.

-Padre, es imposible.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez sea mi oportunidad de enmendar todo el daño que le causé cuandl descubrió la verdad. Sin embargo, eso no devolverá las vidas que segó.

-Y, ¿qué edad se supone que tiene?

-Creo que anda por los cinco años. Pero hasta que no despierte no sabremos nada. Puede que si cuerpo sea pequeño pero su mente siga siendo adulta. Y si tiene la mente acorde a su físico, cuando pregunte por tu madre no sé qué decirle.

-La verdad, padre. No cometas los mismos errores.

En ese momento el pequeño bulto se movió, se estiró y abrió sus verdes ojos para morar a su alrededor.

-Loki, pequeño -le dijo Odín-, buenos días, hijo.

-Padre, ¿quién es ese hombre?

Padre e hijojo se miraron reconociendo que el joven príncipe sólo era, en efecto, un niño de cinco años, completamente inocente.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, por favoooooor quiero reviews! A! Y antes de nada, si hay algún fallo en alguna palabra, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Que se me ha estropeado el pc y me he tenido que descargar una app para el movil de office así que, que sea lo que Dios quiera.<p>

Saludos desde Santurtzi!


	2. Chapter 2

-Padre -preguntó el niño-,¿quién es y por qué me mirais así?

-Hijo, tengo algo que decirte, sólo espero que mis recuerdos no se hayan visto dañados por el paso del tiempo y sea cierto que ya poseas tu grande y brillante inteligencia, aunque sea sólo para que puedas llegar a comprender lo que he de decirte.

-¿Qué pasa, padre? ¿Dónde está madre?

-Loki, este hombre es Thor. El mundo que tú recuerdas no es en el que vives ahora, hijo mío. Verás, no sé cómo explicártelo de forma que lo entiendas bien.

-Quiero que venga madre -murmuró el moreno sentado en la cama con la piernas dobladas hacia arriba y cogiéndoselas con los brazos, como si quisiers autoprotegerse de algo.

-No -le contestó Thor hablándole por vez primera al niño- puede, hermano.

-Tú no eres mi hermano. Thor tiene 7 años. Y tú eres un viejo.

-Loki -habló el Padre de Todos-. Debes escucharme, hijo. En el momento que no emtiendas algo, me paras y te lo explico de otra forma. Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que te quiero con locura y que daría por ti mi vida, al igual que por tu hermano. Eres mi hijo y te quiero.

-Padre... -replicó Thor.

-Thor, déjame ir por partes, sólo es un niño pequeño y asustado.

-Yo no soy pequeño. -contestó Loki con un mohín en sus labios, ese gesto que ponía Loki de pequeño tan a menudo cuando algo no salía como él quería o se enfadaba-. Y no estoy asustado. Soy un príncipe muy valiente y mayor.

-Yo no he dicho que seas cobarde, hijo. Todo lo contrario; posees tanta valentía como inteligencia.

-Por qué no viene madre, quiero que venga.

-Loki, has estado enfermo, muy enfermo. De alma, de cuerpo y de mente. De alguna forma, aún no sé por qué y doy gracias a las Nornas por ello, has vuelto con nosotros. Verás, hijo mío. El tiempo ha pasado desde lo último que tú recuerdas, creciste tanto tú como tu hermano y te convertiste en un gran hombre pero al que yo no supe apreciar su valía interior y, que debido a ciertos errores míos y desafortunados hechos que ocurrieron, te torciste y te alejaste de nuestro lado. Te convertiste en un hombre malo y yo te tuve que castigar por ello. Pero por entonces, Malekith, el Rey de los Elfos Oscuros logró entrar en Asgard y, mientras tu madre protegía a la prometida de tu hermano, Malekith la mató. Tu hermano y tú os marchasteis de Asgard y le matasteis, no sin antes morir tú en el proceso.

Loki se le quedó mirando fijamente como si no hubiese entendido absolutamente nada, Odín ya creía que tendría que explicárselo todo de nuevo cuando vio cómo se le empañaban los verdes ojos.

-Entonces madre no va a venir -dijo el pequeño mientras le caían gruesos lagrimones por el rostro.

El Padre de Todos se acercó a su hijo adoptivo y le cogió en brazos abrazándole y asegurándole con susurros que no estaba sólo, que él y Thor no le dejarían sólo en ningún momento.

Thor carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención de su progenitor.

-Padre, ¿qué hay de lo otro?

En ese momento Loki levantó la cara y miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos como tantas otras veces había hecho cada vez que quería obtener una respuesta verdadera, si las palabras no eran ciertas, los gestos no podían mentir.

-¿Es que hay más?

-Thor -le dijo Odín al rubio-, tráeme el retrato de tu tía Freya. El que está en la biblioteca me sirve.

Cuando Thor se hubo marchado, Loki le miró a su padre y, sorbiéndose los mocos, lo que hizo reír al adulto ante la mirara de inocencia del niño.

-¿Por qué te ríes, padre?

-No te preocupes, no me río de ti. Me he acordado de algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ni recordaba -justo en ese momento apareció Thor por la puerta portando con él el retrato que le había dicho su padre que le llevase-. Mira Loki, ¿ves a esta chica?-el niño miró el retrato y movió la cabecita afirmativamente-. Bien, te voy a contar una historia, a los dos. Nunca antes la había contado, sólo una parte a vuestra madre, pero desde ese momento a permanecido oculta en el fondo de mi alma esperando el momento oportuno para transmitírsela al interesado. ¿Sabes quién es esta muchacha, Loki?

-Sí, es la tía Freya, se lo has dicho a... Thor.

-Sí, claro, pero a parte de eso, ¿sabes quién es? -el niño negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente el cuadro- Hace muchos años Laufey, el Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo se llevaron a uno de los grandes _tesoros_ de los Vanir, tu tía Freya, la hermana pequeña de Frigga. Creyó que se juntaba con los Vanir nacería una raza capaz de conquistar todos los reinos del Yggdrasil. Asgard intentó recuperar a Freya, luchamos contra Laufey y sus Jotunns durante mucho tiempo hasta que por fin la encontré. Estaba en un templo, malherida, acababa de dar a luz un precioso bebé con el pelo azabache y los ojos verdes como ella. Freya murió, no pude hacer nada por ella, salvo prometer que acogería en mi casa a ese niño, que lo criaría como a un hijo de mi sangre, que lo amaría como a tal y que lo protegería de Laufey, que evitaría que el Jotunn lo corrompiese con sus delirios de grandeza y conquista. Lamentablemente no me di cuenta que lo hice todo mal, pero aquí estamos ahora, alguien me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y la voy a aprovechar, bien lo saben los dioses que no voy a permitir que la historia se repita.

-Entonces, yo no soy tu hijo -murmuró Loki mirando al Padre de Todos a los ojos.

-De sangre no, pero hay lazos más grandes, importantes e irrompibles que la sangre, hijo mío. Puede que yo no te egendrase ni que Frigga te llevase en su seno, pero para mí tú eres mi hijo. Cuando seas más mayor, sí ya sé que eres grande-aclaró Odín con una sonrisita en los labios al ver que el pequeño iba a replicar-, pero cuando seas más, cuando seas como Thor, heredarás el Reino de los Vanir, yo mismo me encargaré de ello. Tus abuelos hace ya tiempo que se reunieron con sus ancestros, así que ese Reino te pertenecería.

-¿Vanaheim será mío?

-Y Jötunheim también si así quieres.

-¿Jötunheim? -replicó asustado el niño- No, yo no quiero estar con monstruos.

-Loki, ¿cómo podrían ser monstruos los Jotunn cuando tú eres tan perfecto? Son otra raza, sí, muy distintos a nosotros, pero no por ello han de ser monstruos.

-Pero...

-Majestad -interrumpió una de las sanadoras-, debería dejarle descansar. Ha sido mucha información para alguien tan joven, señor.

-Sí, Audr. Loki, hijo. Duerme un poquito, recupérate, descansa y luego seguimos hablando.

-Y -preguntó ilusionado Loki-, ¿podremos jugar al ajedrez?

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora acuestate y duerme un poco. Que tengas felices sueños, hijo mío.

Tras eso tapó al niño con las mantas y se marcharon él y Thor por la puerta, quien, tras cerrarla le paró a su padre para bombardearle a cuestiones.

-Padre, ¿qué es eso de que Loki es el hijo de la hermana de mi madre?

-Cuando tu hermano descubrió lo que él creía que era la verdad, cuando te desterré, no tuve tiempo a contárselo todo, me sumí en mi sueño mientras discutía con él. Sólo pude decirle que su padre era Laufey y las esperanzas que había tenido de unir ambos reinos para que la paz perpetuase. Él se enfadó y yo ya no pude luchar más contra el Sueño. Luego ocurrió todo lo de Jötunheim y Midgard y no pude contarle todo lo que no le había contado ya.

-Y, ¿por qué no me lo contaste a mí? Podría haber hablado con él en Midgard, haberle hecho entrar en razón. Sabes tan bien como yo que actuó como actuó porque se creía un monstruo por ser un Jotunn e hijo de Laufey, si hubiese sabido que realmente era hijo de Freya no hubiese actuado como lo hizo.

-Dime, Thor, ¿crees que habrí actuado mejor si hubiese sabido que era el producto de una violación, y, que tras nacer fue abandonado por su padre biológico en el frío suelo de un templo, separado de su madre para que muriese de frío y hambre porque no había nacido como Laufey había pensado?

-Podrías habérselo dicho más suave, como has hecho hoy.

-Sabes que tu hermano no estaba bien. Primero lo de Sigyn, luego Hela, y después enterarse que era hijo de Laufey, si le hubiese contado todo habría acabado peor de como acabó. Pero eso ya pasó y terminó. Ahora hay que mirar por su bien. Hay que protegerle.

-Pero, protegerle de qué, padre.

-De todo, Thor, de los Jotunn, de los enemigos que se hizo, del pueblo de Asgard...

-Yo le protegeré con mi vida.

-No esperaba menos de ti, hijo. Voy a preparar un discurso para el pueblo, no debemos decir quién es en realidad, pero algo que esté cerca de la verdad y sobretodo evitar los comentarios desleales e hirientes que puedan llegar a sus oídos y causarle cualquier tipo de daño.

Tras eso, padre e hijo se despidieron, cada uno tomando su camino. Había mucho que hacer, mucho que preparar.


End file.
